A magical life with emotions
by revamped20
Summary: Everyone be they Magical or non-Magical has motions that helps them. Watch as Holly and her emotions deal with find out her best friend is magical and see how she deals with school and other that have their own set of emotions.
1. Riley's Magical

A magical life with emotions

Harry Potter/Inside Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inside Out.

Summary: Everyone be they Magical or non-Magical has motions that helps them. Watch as Holly and her emotions deal with find out her best friend is magical and see how she deals with school and other that have their own set of emotions.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

Chapter: 1 - Riley's Magical

(A/N: In this story the Andersen family moved to San Francisco in 2014, where they moved into the house next to Sirius and Holly. The two families became good friends. It was because of the friendship that Riley got use to San Francisco and didn't run away. If you do not like these changes then you do not have to read this story.)

Black Family Residents, San Francisco, California, United States

July 20, 2015

Holly sat with her best friend Riley talking about different things while their parents did the same thing in another room. The two were interrupted when a knock on the door was heard. "I got it!" Holly yelled getting up from her seat and running to the front door. When she opened the door she saw a man and woman in professional looking clothes and carrying briefcase. "Can I help you?" Holly asked on curiously.

"Yes I am Jacob Longshadow and this is my colleague Anita Collins; we are from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Jacob said calmly.

"Uh dad - Sirius we have a code m." Holly said loudly and getting a confusing the two adults.

Sirius came to the door and in a low tone said, "We have a no-maj family currently with us so could you keep the mention of magic down."

"The no-maj family wouldn't happen to be the Andersen family would it?" Anita asked hopefully. Sirius looked a little surprise and nodded that it was. "Good I need to speak with them about their daughter Riley." Anita said happily.

Holly looked at Sirius before both looked towards the living room then each other and finally at the Jacob and Anita at the door. "Riley is magical!"" Holly shouted happily.

Inside Holly's head A yellow female happily ran around repeatedly shouting, "Riley's magical!"

"Joy." A red person growled from behind his paper.

"Anger calm down you know how Joy gets. And Joy you are not the only one happy about this." A blue woman said in a calm and stern tone.

Joy and Anger looked at the woman and in an apologetic tone said, "Sorry Sadness."

Back in the real world Jacob and Anita looked nervously. "Please keep your voice down." Anita said worried that someone outside might hear her.

"Don't worry I put up some wards around the house." Sirius said calmly. Holly then ran back to the living room. "Come on in let's go speak with the Andersens about their daughter." Sirius said calmly. Sirius lead a surprised Jacob and Anita into the living room where Holly was happily bouncing next to Riley who hair looked at Holly. "Bill you and Jill need to come out here." Sirius said in a calm tone.

Riley's parents came out with a concerned look on their faces. "Is everything alright?" Jill asked with concern.

"Ms. Anderson I am Anita Collins and I need to speak with you and your husband about your daughter." Anita said calmly.

Jill looked quite confused, and worried about what Anita wanted with Riley. This caused her to ask, "Has she do something wrong?"

"Of course she hasn't; I am here to welcome your family into the magical world and to invite your daughter to come study magic at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Anita said in a calm tone. The Andersen family were completely confused by this and thought it must be some kind of joke. "I understand that it can be hard to believe, but magic is very real as any piece of technology we use. Your daughter much like myself is a first generation witch, so I know and understand that it can be hard to take this in first." Anita said from experience. "Has anything odd ever happened when Riley was upset or surprised?" Anita asked already knowing the answer. The parents thought about then a realization came across their faces. "I guessing by that look she has. These odd occurrences are outbursts of accidental magic." Anita explained calmly.

Inside Jill and Bill's head their emotions said and they thought, "That could explain a few things."

In the real world Riley in a hopeful tone asked, "Could you show us some magic?"

Anita smiled and pulled out her wand and pointed towards the kitchen saying, "Accio Cup." A few seconds later a cup flew towards Anita. Anita held out her hand grabbed the cup. She then placed the cup on the table and pointing her wand said, "Aquamenti." Water filled the cup until Anita stopped the spell.

"That is so cool." Riley said happily. Inside Riley's head her Joy was doing the same thing Holly's had done when finding out Riley was magical. In the real world Riley couldn't help but smile as she bounced happily in her seat.

"Those are nice tricks but you could have been using stings to bring the cup and you could have hidden water in your stick." Bill said a little skeptic.

"Let me try something." Sirius said looking at Anita and Jacob. He stood up from his seat took a few steps forward and concentrated on changing his form. A few seconds later Sirius changed from human to his dog form.

Jill and Bill looked very surprised at the change but Riley rushed over and pet the dog. "Padfoot really likes it when you scratch right here." Holly said scratching a spot behind one of the ears. Sirius or Padfoot as he liked to be called in his dog form painted happily before turning to Holly and licked her face. "Oh ew Sirius." Holly said as she pushed Padfoot to the floor and wiped her face.

Padfoot changed back to Sirius and laughed at Holly. "Oh that never stops being funny." Sirius said happy with himself. Holly glared at Sirius who just smiled.

"Can I learn to do that?" Riley asked hopefully.

"It is possible, but it's an elective class that both the staff and your parents must sign off on." Anita said calmly.

Jill came to her senses first and asked, "What else can magic do and will Riley be learning other skills she could use?" Anita went on to explain the different things magic could do and telling her about the other subjects she could take. "So she will have take the basic classes that regular schools have." Jill said happily.

"Yes while magic is the majority of the classes she will take Ilvermorny; she will have to take the basics." Anita calmly explained before continuing with, "We do this for students who wishes to return to the real world after the graduate."

"So if she wants to go to college will it say Ilvermorny?" Bill said stumbling on the schools name.

"Yes but instead of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it will say Ilvermorny School for Gifted Students." Jacob explained calmly.

"Like the X-Men school." Riley said in a surprised tone. (A/N: I do not own the X-Men, Spider-man, or anything else from Marvel.)

Jacob smiled at hearing this and happily said, "Glad to see another X-Men fan."

"I am not a big X-Men fan, I'm more of an Avengers and Spider-Man." Riley said calmly.

Jacob smiled and said, "That's cool, you know the school has movie club where we discuss movies and help put on the monthly movie night you should join it." Jacob placed his briefcase on the table he said, "Seeing as you are both here we can give you your acceptance letters, your supplies list, and a list of clubs the school has." As Jacob pulled papers and handed them Sirius asked, "Mr. Black Ilvermorny usually has a few Witch and Wizards from every field come talk to the students after winter break and their fields of work. The Auror that usually comes was hurt and she won't be able to make this year as she is out on maternity leave. The school was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking her place?"

"Sure why not." Sirius said without a second thought.

"What is an Auror?" Bill asked worriedly but also a little curious.

"A magical cop that catches bad witch and wizards." Sirius explained in the simplest term. The Andersens just looked at him with surprise but also impressed and thankful. Sirius opened the supply list and was a little surprised not to see something listed. "Why is a wand not listed on here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You know about Rappaport's Law right?" Jacob asked Sirius.

Sirius realized what Jacob was taking about and said, "Sorry forgot about that law, glad it got repealed in 1965." Both Jacob and Anita agreed with that statement.

"Yes even though the law is still no longer in effect it became kind of a tradition that students get chosen by a wand after the get sorted." Jacob said calmly.

"What is Rappaport's Law?" Bill asked in a curious and worried tone.

Sirius looked at Riley and Holly then said, "I will tell you later when the girls aren't around."

"If that is everything then we will take our leave." Anita said calmly.

"When does school start?" Jill asked curiously.

"Train brings the students the Saturday before class start, which start on the last full week of August." Anita said calmly.

"Do they get Labor Day off?" Bill asked curiously.

"They do not have classes that day, but they still have club activities." Anita said calmly. She stood up she handed the packet to Riley's parents and said, "In here is everything that Riley will need for her first year, how you can get to Yorktown Alley, and how to get to and a ticket to get on the Ilvermorny Express. The Express will take your daughter from Grand Central Station to Ilvermorny Station." Jacob handed Sirius the same before leaving.

After Jacob and Anita left Jill and Bill asked Sirius to explain things about the magical world being it creatures or laws. After Sirius had explained the Andersens about house elves and that most people treated and cared for a house elf that served them. Once Sirius made sure that Andersens understood he introduced Solby, who bowed before leaving to bring some drinks and snacks. Bill and Jill mad plans with Sirius to go shopping tomorrow.

"Riley it's time to head home." Jill said calmly as she looked outside and then a clock.

"Can't I stay over mom?" Riley asked in hopeful tone.

"You will see Holly tomorrow." Jill said calmly. Riley was reluctantly waved to Holly and left with her parents.

As Holly got ready for bed the emotions in her head were talking. "I so happy Riley has magic." Joy said happily.

"I was afraid Riley would be upset that we didn't tell her about magic." A purple female said nervously.

"I know what your mean Fear, but I don't think Riley is like that." An orange male said in an assured tone.

"How can you be sure Courage?" Fear asked in a worried tone.

"I just have to." Courage said in an assured tone.

"Of course Riley won't be upset with us, she is our best friend after all." A green female said before making a strange look and said, "I hope the school's colors yuck."

"It won't be that bad Disgust." Sadness said calmly.

"I hope your right." Disgust said before saying, "Remind to have Holly read up on potions and poisons."

"Will do Disgust." Sadness said flatly. As the others went about their business Sadness sent the day's memories off to storage and hoped Holly had a couple of good or interesting dreams tonight. Once again part of Sadness hoped that Holly wouldn't have any dreams about her parents.

"Our girls going to sleep." Courage said from the console.

Everyone turned to the screen and watched as Holly said, "Good night Padfoot."

Sirius smiled at Holly and in a loving tone said, "Good night Holly."

"Sirius is the best dad in the world." Joy said happily.

"True." Disgust said happily.

"Good night Holly." Sadness said in a low tone as Courage dimmed the light in the command center.

"See you in a couple hours Joy." Courage said as he settled in for the night.

"Make sure our good has good dreams Courage." Joy said calmly. Courage waved his hand as the other went off to their rooms and Holly closed her eyes.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story and as I said at the start it if you don't like the changes I have made, you don't have to read. But I thank you for reading and reviewing the story.

Holly's Emotions:

Sadness - Female of short height - She has light blue skin, shoulder length sparkly blue hair, and green eyes. She wears a blue hoodie with blue jeans and blue shoes. She also has a light blue glow - 1st to appear - Leader

Joy - Female of average height - She has yellow skin, sparkly blue hair, and green eyes. She wears and yellow dress with a smiley face on it - 2nd to appear

Courage - Male of average height - He has orange skin, shiny orange hair, and green eyes. He wears an orange shirt and pants with a roaring lion and boots - 3rd to appear

Anger - Male of short height - He has red skin, no hair, and green eyes. He wears a red shirt, black pants with a wraparound dragon and a pair of boots shoes - 4th to appear

Disgust - Female of average height - She has light green skin, sparkly dark green hair, and green eyes. She wears a green dress, black pants, and dress shoes - 5th to appear

Fear - Female of Slightly taller than Anger - She has light purple skin, sparkly dark purple hair, and green eyes. She wears a checkered dress shirt, black pants, and dress shoes - 6th to appear


	2. The Beginning of a Journey

A magical life with emotions

Harry Potter/Inside Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inside Out.

Summary: Everyone be they Magical or non-Magical has motions that helps them. Watch as Holly and her emotions deal with find out her best friend is magical and see how she deals with school and other that have their own set of emotions.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

Chapter: 2 - The Beginning of a Journey

Black Family Residents, San Francisco, California, United States

July 21, 2015

The Andersens came over for breakfast made by Holly and Solby. Sirius asked them if they had what they needed for the day. He also asked them an important question, "So how does the American Magical Currency go?"

The Andersens thought about it for a second then Jill started to say, "Dragot, Half Dragot and - "

"One fourth Dragot and." Bill said interrupting Jill who sent him a small glare.

"Sprink!" Riley shouted interrupting Bill before continuing breakfast. When they had finished eating and after a quick cleanup Bill got a call saying he was need at work immediately. As he hung up the phone he turned apologized to Riley and Jill and that he wouldn't be able to go with them before heading out the front door.

Sirius looked at the clock and said, "Should take us about ten minutes to the closest ruin gate." They left the house and got in Sirius car and drove to a too the ruin gate which happen to be inside a somewhat popular coffee shop. When Sirius pulled into a spot at the back of the coffee shop and said, "We're here."

"Really?" Jill asked quite confused and surprised.

"I know it weird isn't it." Sirius said as he opened the door and got out.

"What about your car?" Jill asked a little worried as she got out.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius said as he locked the car after everyone was out and closed their door. As they walked Sirius leaned close to Jill and whispered, "There is both magic and no-maj anti-theft, plus I wouldn't want to mess with the protections this place has." Jill looked confused as he leaned away. "Remember when I said not everything is as it looks." Sirius said motioning to the parking lot and the area around them.

Jill couldn't see it but once Riley held her hand she saw people that hadn't been there and other amazing things. "But how?" Asked a befuddled Jill.

Both Sirius and Holly smiled and in a low tone mouthed, "Magic." Sirius returned to leading them into the shop.

As they walked in they heard, "Welcome to the Magic Brew."

"We need to use the ruin gate Tobias." Sirius said happily.

"You must have gotten your acceptance packet?" Tobias asked cheerfully look at Holly.

"Yes she did and to our surprise her friend Riley also got one." Sirius said happily.

Tobias walked around the counter and to Jill and Riley's surprise he had goat legs. "Hi I am Tobias Gate and yes I am not human." Tobias said on guard.

"What are you?" Riley asked with curiosity and amazement.

"I am –" Tobias started to calmly say.

"He is a Satyr and he is so cool." Holly said interrupting Tobias.

Tobias looked at Holly and smiled knowing how friendly she was with different kinds of magical beings. Jill looked around surprised that no one else was surprised by this. "Most of the patrons are magical or like yourself a no-maj with a magical child." Tobias explained calmly.

"I know you probably have questions but I will explain things later we need to get through the ruin gate." Sirius said a little sternly.

"Hey Tobias, plain no-maj." A female said poking her head out from a door. Tobias and a few others tapped a bracelet causing their legs to look human.

"Quickly in the back." Tobias said moving the four along to the back shop. He then motioned for them to quickly enter room which he closed and locked them in a room.

There was a quick surge of energy in the air before it dissipated and the door opened back up revealing a female Satyr that was smiling at them. "Welcome to the Magic Brew in Yorktown Alley." The female said happily.

=== BREAK ===

Magic Brew, Yorktown Alley

"Hey Kelly." Holly said happily.

"Well if it isn't one of my more favorite magical humans." Kelly said happily.

"Kelly this is my best friend Riley she is a no-maj-born." Holly said introducing her best friend.

"It is nice to meet you." Kelly said before looking away. When she looks back at them she calmly said, "Would you please step out as we have some else coming through." Everyone stepped out and into the shop allowing Kelly to close the door before opening it again and welcoming another group of people to the Magic Brew. When they stepped out and walked into the shop Holly and the others were able to see that there were three males and three females. "Everyone the majority of the shops do not open for about an hour, so why don't you take a seat and order a drink before heading off or if you want too you can take the rode up to Gringotts." Kelly said calmly coming into the shop.

"I will take the usual Kelly." Sirius said calmly as Kelly came over to them.

"Regular coffee with milk." Jill said calmly.

"Butter beer." Riley said cheerfully.

Inside Riley's head Joy asked, "I can't wait for Riley to taste Butter Beer."

"Holly says it's sweat." Sadness said calmly.

"Hopefully it's not too sweat." Fear said nervously.

In the real world Holly happily said, "Same for me Kelly."

Kelly moved over to the group and took their order before heading behind the bar. Sirius, Holly, Jill, and Riley took a group of four seats and started talking about what they needed to do. "I think we should head to Gringotts first so they can get you set up." Sirius said calmly.

"What do we need to do?" Jill asked curiously. Sirius started to explain what they needed to do and what would it would take to get the supplies. "So we pay the supplies here; how do we pay for the wand of if they get it at school?" Jill asked curiously.

"They send us the bill after the wand has been selected." Sirius said before leaning close and whispering, "Don't worry about paying for Riley's wand I will cover it."

Jill looked a little shocked at this and asked, "Why?"

"Honestly I am doing it to get back at most of my family done in the past." Sirius said in an digested tone. "Besides it would make my horrible mother role over in grave knowing that the money of her family is being used to help a no-maj-born learn magic and for Riley becoming friends with Holly." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Alright two butter beers for our soon to be witches, a coffee with milk, and decaf coffee with milk." Kelly said smiling at the group. She looked at Holly and said, "Good job keeping this old dog on a leash."

"I will have you know I am not old." Sirius said with a smile.

"Why can't Sirius have regular coffee?" Anger angrily asked inside Sirius mind with a growl before calming down a little and continuing in annoyed tone, "And Sirius is not a dog."

"Well the doctor said it wasn't good for him and Holly did ask Sirius to take better care of himself." Fear said pressing a button brining up a memory orb. The memory orb showed a worried Holly asking Sirius to make some changes to what he eats and drinks.

In the real world Sirius remembered Holly being worried about him which in turn made him sad yet in an odd way happy. This memory also caused him to put an arm around Holly and say, "She does do an amazing job." Holly blushed at the praise. Kelly smiled and walked away to get the other group their drinks. "So we have robes, books, paper and pens, potion supplies, cauldron, books, more school supplies, and a pet." Holly said as she rattled off the supply list. Sirius looked at the girls and asked, "What pet are you going to get."

In Riley's mind her emotions shouted until Joy took control and said, "Ok who wants and Owl raise your hand." Anger and Courage raised a hand. "Now who wants a cat?" Joy asked raising her hand along with Sadness, Disgust, and a hesitant Fear. "Riley is getting a cat." Joy said happily.

In the real world Riley thought about it for a few seconds then said, "Cat."

Holly said without a second thought, "Owl."

"Why an owl?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I don't know I just think an owl would be cool." Holly said calmly before saying, "Besides a lot of magical companies only trust owls to make deliveries."

"True the ministry, the New York Ghost, and San Francisco Golden Gate use owls for delivery." Sirius said after thinking about it. The group finished their drinks and paid Kelly before leaving for Gringotts.

"So where are we?" Jill asked curiously.

"New York City." Sirius said nonchalantly. Both Jill and Riley looked utterly stunned at hearing this. Sirius saw the shocked looks and smiled. "I understand that it is hard to believe but we are in New York City." Sirius said with a hint of mirth.

"But how we - we were in San Francisco." Jill said in complete disbelief.

Holly and Sirius looked at each other and then back to the Andersens and together said, "Magic."

"Magic is awesome!" Riley cheered happily.

"I know right." Holly said happily.

"Yes magic is amazing but it can also be very dangerous, and that is something you both must never forget." Sirius said in a stern tone to both Holly and Riley. "Do you both understand that?" Sirius asked in a serious tone. Riley nodded that she understood what Sirius was saying.

"Yes, I understand that magic is just as dangerous and you can get hurt if used in the wrong way." Holly said annoyed that Sirius thought he had to remind her.

"I am just reminding you and letting Riley know." Sirius said with concern. Holly just rolled her eyes and as they made their way to Gringotts.

After dealing with setting up an account with Gringotts and getting a some money to use in the stores. Jill looked at the money pouch she was holding and looked at Sirius saying, "Thank you for everything Sirius."

Sirius waved the thanks off and said, "I think of it as helping a friend."

"And getting back at your mom." Holly said in a snarky tone.

"Was your grandmother that bad?" Riley asked with surprise.

"I don't know because she isn't my birth grandmother." Holly said nonchalantly. Sirius slapped his head at Holly revealing something important. Riley and Jill had looks of confusion on their faces. "Sirius is my adopted father who is the best dad in the world." Holly said with conviction.

"Thank you for saying that but do you really want them to know?" Sirius asked with concern.

"What about my birth parents wanted to throw me away like trash on the words of an old. Who believes that my brother is the second coming of Merlin himself or told them I was stealing my brothers magic." Holly said getting angrier and angrier.

"Holly what they did was wrong and unforgivable, but you are safe from them. Even if they try anything to get you they would have to go through the ICW (1), MACUSA (2), and me." Sirius said in an assured tone. Holly looked at Sirius and knew that what he said was true. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Holly was my Goddaughter who I adopted from her birth parents." Sirius said before sighing and saying, "Sad thing is I use to be best friends with her birth parents."

"They are not my parents they are Lily and James Potter." Holly said angrily. She then buried her face into his shoulder and said, "Your my dad." This caused Jill, Riley, and their emotions to go aw.

"Enough of the mushy stuff we have things to get." Sirius said before asking, "Where to first books, uniform, or other supplies?"

Holly looked around and saw the lights in her favorite story open up. "Quidditch store." Holly said repeatedly.

"You know that you can't have a broom at school unless in your on a Quidditch Team." Sirius said shaking head at Holly's antics. Holly's face turned red with embarrassment. "How about we get the uniforms measured then go from there." Sirius said calmly.

=== BREAK ===

They were heading to the last store Quentin's Magical Menagerie for their pet. Both Holly and Riley ran into the shop leaving a smiling Sirius and Jill. "Thank you for making things so light and compact." Jill said patting her pocket.

"You are quite welcome." Sirius said before looking at the door of the shop. "Lets go make sure the girls don't do it get anything dangerous." Sirius said with a smile. The two adults walked into the shop to see Holly and Riley looking at all different selections of the animal they could choose from.

Holly was looking at a snowy white owl that was calmly looking back at her. "Would you like to come home with me?" Holly asked the owl in a hopeful tone. The owl looked Holly over for a moment before bobbing its head up and down.

"Wow you are one of the few people that Hedwig likes." The shopkeeper said with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked with surprise.

"She came from a shop in Britain a couple of weeks ago after creating a ruckus when self-absorbed boy demanded his parents buy her. But she apparently did not like the boy and swatted him with a wing before moving further away from him." The shopkeeper said in a sad tone. He then grew a little angry and said, "The boy's parents wanted to put this wonderful and beautiful bird down after she gave the boy a swat."

"You poor misunderstood creature." Holly said in sad tone. Holly knew that she wanted Hedwig and with determination turned to the shopkeeper and said, "I will take her and give her a good and loving home."

"Holly come here." Riley said in a cheerful tone.

Holly looked at what Riley was looking at and smiled. "Of course you would fall in love with a black cat." Holly said with a laugh while Riley stuck her tongue out at Holly.

"Alright girls let's allow the shopkeeper to do his job." Sirius said in a calm yet cheerful tone. The shopkeeper took Hedwig and the cat that Riley had picked out to the counter grabbing a few supplies that would need for the care of their animals. Once they had finished they made a quick stop off at the Magical Brew before heading home.

=== BREAK ===

Platform 7 4/8, Grand Central Terminal, New York City, New York, United States

The days had passed quickly and it was time for Holly and Riley to head off to Ilvermorny. "You both promise to be careful and keep an eye out for each other?" Sirius asked in a stern tone.

"Yes." Both Holly and Riley said in an annoyed tone.

"Holly would make sure that Riley doesn't eat to much junk food." Jill asked in a worried tone.

"Mom!" Riley shouted in annoyance as Holly with a smile nodded that she would.

"I missed your trip to Yorktown -" Bill started to say.

"Yeah thanks for that." Sirius said interrupting with annoyance and a little anger.

"But I am here to see you off to school." Billy said with a small glare at Sirius before pulling Riley into a hug.

"Dad other people are looking at us." Riley said in an embarrassed yet happy tone.

"I don't care." Bill said as he hugged his daughter.

Sirius put an arm around Holly and said, "I will see you at winter break."

Holly threw her arms around Sirius and said, "See you then dad."

"All abroad." A female voice said in a calm yet stern tone.

Holly hugged Sirius once more and said, "Make sure you eat health."

"I will." Sirius said in a calm tone.

They pulled away just as Riley finished pulling away from her mom. "Remember be careful, do your work, don't get into trouble, and listen to your teachers." Jill said sternly.

In a low tone Sirius said, "You can get into a little trouble as long as you don't get caught."

"Sirius." Jill said in an annoyed tone. Holly and Riley grabbed what they would use to pass the time on the train ride. They said one last good bye before boarding the train.

Inside Holly's mind Joy happily said, "I can't wait to see Ilvermorny."

"I hope it won't be to dangerous." Fear said nervously.

"Whatever it is we will face it head on." Courage said with confidence. This got the other emotions to nod their heads in agreement.

"We still need to make sure our girl pass her classes and doesn't get into to much trouble." Sadness said in a calm tone. Sadness looked at Disgust and said, "Me and you will make sure she passes."

"Our girl won't fail." Disgust said in an assured tone.

"There's the seats." Riley said getting the attention of the emotions.

In the real world, the girls placed their things down claiming their seats. Holly looked at Riley and happily said, "I am so glad that the conductors stowed the trunks already." She got an odd look from Riley and said, "Sirius says that in Britain students have to get their trunks on the train." Riley was a little surprised but passed it off as something that some wizarding groups do. When the train started to pull away from the station the girls took their seats and quickly turned to the window so they could wave to their parents.

Back with their parents Jill in a worried tone said, "I am worried about them."

Bill put his arm around Jill to comfort her. "Don't worry the train has many different protections on it to keep everyone safe." Sirius said trying to help. Jill smiled a little which caused Sirius to happily say, "Why don't we stop off at the Magical Bree in Yorktown Alley for a quick bite to eat."

"And then you can finally show me around the Alley." Bill said annoyed tone. He had tried many times to visit but every time he was about to go someone at needed him and he couldn't go.

"Right this way." Sirius said theatrically. Bill and Jill smiled and shook their heads at his antics.

A/N: Sorry for not posting on this story for a while, I am going to try to update more frequently but I make no promises. And as I have always ask please Read and Review.

(1) ICW - International Confederation of Wizards

(2) MACUSA - Magical Congress of United States if America

Riley's Courage - Male little above average height - He has orange skin, shiny orange hair, and blue eyes. He wears orange hoodie with blue shirt, blue paints, and black shoes.


End file.
